


Dawn of a New Adventure

by LadyLaran



Series: Book One of the Adventures of the Legendary Magic Knights [1]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the adventure of the Legendary Magic Knights, this time with all four elements represented. Story One of "Book One of the Adventures of the Legendary Magic Knights" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of a New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – So I wrote this years ago after falling in love with the series, keeping it hidden on my hard drive, but I always felt they had things a tad incomplete. Umi was in control of water, Fuu wind, and Hikaru dealt with fire. It didn’t make sense we didn’t have a knight for the element of earth. So the idea of a fourth magic knight soon sprang into existence within my imagination. I don’t believe she could be called a “Mary Sue” because while she’s talented and strong, she’s got a lot of issues to handle too. She’s not perfect, and I tried to keep her out of the “Mary Sue” category. Hopefully, I succeeded and my readers will love her as much as I do. So enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “Magic Knight Rayearth” and do not make money from this story. The only thing I own is the original character.

Setsuna Tomino frowned slightly as she leaned against the cold metal of the handrail, not feeling the chill that radiated through the thin material of her school uniform. She ignored the breathtaking sight of Tokyo that lay stretched out before her like an elaborate painting and instead, her lavender eyes were focused on something much further away. A deep sigh escaped her lips, which didn’t go unnoticed by the older student that was standing next to her. An expression of concern flashed across his handsome face as he studied his young friend. The preoccupied expression on her face only told him that she was thinking about the one thing that had been troubling her lately.

“Setsuna, are you all right?”

His voice pulled her away from her thoughts, and the silver haired teenager shrugged as she answered the young man.

“I guess so, Yoshi. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.”

Worried about the talented teenager, Yoshi looked down at his friend. He had been friends with this girl since they had both started at the Academy for the Arts and had taken the time to get to know her, taking steps into forming a friendship with her. It had taken quite a bit of time to get past her defenses, but the two of them had managed to become good friends over the years. During the time of their long friendship, she’d often been moody before which usually signaled that she was in a creative mood, but during the past month, he had seen her almost in tears. Knowing Setsuna as well as he did, Yoshi knew that when she showed a lack of emotional control, something was definitely wrong. When he had first noticed it, he had pushed her for an explanation and after he’d heard it, the young man had done everything he could to help her with her problems.

“You’re worried about your aunt, aren’t you?”

Her arms wrapped themselves around herself as if to protect herself from the pain that her thoughts were bringing her. Her melodic voice held a note of sorrow and muted pain, telling her friend that this was bothering her more than she was letting on.

“Yes, I am. Her health has steadily been getting worse over the course of the last few months. The doctors are worried that she won’t last much longer, and there’s nothing more they can do to help her. I know Aunt Reiko well enough to know that she doesn’t want me to worry, but I can’t help but do so.” 

“I’m really sorry to hear the news, Setsuna. You’ll let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, ok?”

“Thanks, Yoshi. I really do appreciate it.”

“That’s what friends are for. In the meantime, I want you to try to relax and enjoy today. You’ve got plenty to worry about back home. I mean, how often is it that we get to skip school for a trip like this?”

“Even if it is Tokyo Tower?”

The familiar complaint that had been passed around quite often that day made the young man laugh. Setsuna found a small smile crossing her face, which disappeared as a tall blue haired girl accidentally bumped into her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s all right, no harm done,” the silver haired teenager assured her, giving a polite smile and bow.

Something tingled in the back of her mind as she watched the beautiful girl walk away with her friends. Something about her seemed very familiar, and her instincts were telling her that this was extremely important. Before she could contemplate on what was going on, her attention was diverted to the sight of a golden haired girl and another one with reddish-pink hair. Again, as with the first girl, something seemed familiar about them. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was and knew this would plague her until she figured it out.

“Legendary Magic Knights, please save Cephiro!”

Upon hearing the honeyed tones, Setsuna turned to face the window and gasped in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, and her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to comprehend what was going on. A bright light was rapidly approaching the tower, threatening to blind everyone in its path. Several screams were heard from the large group of students and tourists before the blinding light engulfed the tower, taking four girls with it.

Setsuna heard a scream and was quick to emit a terrified shriek of her own as she realized she was falling from the sky. Heights and falling usually didn’t bother her, but the thought of nothing being there to break her fall was rather terrifying. However, before any of them could blink or draw a breath to shriek again, a large object in the form of a flying fish appeared and stopped their mad plummet from the blue sky.

Thump! 

“Owie, that didn’t feel so good,” she winced, fighting the urge to rub the afflicted area.

Setsuna grit her teeth against the pain, knowing she find a bruise on her backside later. She heard some voices and looked up to find the girls she had noticed back at the tower. The three of them were looking around and discussing what was going on. 

“Where are we?”

“It appears that we aren’t in Tokyo anymore,” the blond haired girl answered the reddish-pink haired one.

Setsuna moved closer to the girls, finally realizing that she was riding upon a flying fish and swallowed back the panic that threatened to overwhelm her, knowing that she was in a place she wasn’t familiar with at all. The animal the three of them were on was not one that was known to any scientists on their world, and the scenery was not familiar at all. Somehow, despite her turmoil, she managed to keep her voice calm when she added her own opinion to the conversation, quietly informing her companions that there was another person with them.

“You got that right. I’m not sure we’re on Earth anymore.”

After jumping due to being startled by the unknown voice, the other girls turned to look at her, the blue haired one frowning as she thought about Setsuna’s words.

“What makes you say that?”

“First off, the scenery is like nothing I’ve ever seen during my studies. Secondly, we don’t have flying fish back home.”

“I’m afraid she’s right. We are not home at all.”

The golden haired girl’s soft voice was barely heard above the force of the wind. 

“Great, so where are we,” the blue haired one asked, sounding aggravated.

“I imagine we’ll find that out soon enough, it appears we’re about to land.”

The fish deposited them on the ground and waited as the girls nervously explored their immediate surroundings. The reddish-pink haired girl suggested they introduce themselves and after some debate, all of them agreed.

“I’m Umi Ryuuzaki,” the azure eyed teenager began.

“I am Fuu Hououji; it is nice to meet all of you,” the glasses wearing girl said, giving a polite bow as she spoke

“I’m Hikaru Shidou!”

“My name is Setsuna Tomino,” the silver haired girl informed them, also giving a bow as she introduced herself.

Master Mage Clef watched the girls silently from his hiding place, wanting to take a few minutes to observe how the four girls interacted with each other before announcing his presence. The more he learned about them, the more effectively he would be able to help them with their quest. The small mage couldn’t believe how young they were and hoped they would have the spirit, will, and the abilities needed to save his world.

The tallest girl had long blue hair and matching blue eyes, a combination that was rather striking. Her odd looking blue uniform complimented her lithe figure, making her look more graceful. The Master Mage could tell that this girl could be rather forceful when she wanted to be, but she would need strong prompting to bring out the courageous heart that lay beneath the expensive material.

His blue eyes then fell on the girl standing across from the blue haired girl. She had reddish-pink hair that was caught up in a tight braid. Her brownish-red eyes glowed with excitement as she spoke to her companions, and Clef could see that she was all fire and heart. This one would need help with patience, but he could sense that she really did have a good heart that would guide her well in her journey through life.

The next girl had short honey blond hair and deep green eyes. Her courteous tones when she had introduced herself bespoke of control and some shyness. Intelligence gleamed from those deep emerald eyes. Clef could see that all this one was lacking was the confidence that would turn her into a well-rounded young lady.

When his gaze reached the final girl, something within him stirred, telling him to observe this one carefully. This girl was completely different from the others. Reaching out with his thoughts, the mage scanned her, hoping to find out what it was about her that set her apart from her companions. Clef was completely surprised when she quickly turned to face where he was hiding, which gave him an unobstructed view of her features.

She was clad in a short black skirt and vest that was trimmed in an intricate blue and green plaid. The outfit was accompanied by a medium necked blouse that had billowing sleeves that ended in tight cuffs at her wrists. 

The girl was the same height as the reddish-pink haired girl and she had silver hair that was caught in a thick braid that was pinned up across her head, almost like a small crown. A ribbon had been interwoven into the braid, and Clef could see that it was the same pattern as the trimming on her outfit. 

It was her eyes that caught his undivided attention. They were a soft lavender color that was quite entrancing and very unique. However, it was what lay within those eyes that held him spell-bound. This was a girl of untapped power and potential. Unlike the other three girls that were with her, this small teenager had a natural aptitude towards magic and all the arts that accompanied it. Clef wondered if she was aware of this talent that was lurking within the depths of her psyche.

The silver haired girl took one step towards his hiding place, and his confidence rose several notches as he watched her move. Despite her frail appearance, this girl was obviously a trained warrior. She moved with the confidence and assurance of someone who had been trained in the arts of a warrior all of her life. Two of the others had that to some degree but not as ingrained as it was for the lavender eyed girl.

“Setsuna? What’s wrong?”

The girl turned on her heel, facing her companions once again. They all had worried expressions on their faces, and she hurried to soothe their concerns.

“It’s nothing, Umi. For a moment there, I had the feeling that we were being watched. I guess I was wrong.”

The blue haired girl turned to look up at his creature, a coaxing tone in her voice as she spoke to it.

“Do you think you could take us back to Tokyo? I know you can because you brought us here.”

By this time, Clef had seen more than enough and knew that now was the time to announce his presence. He stepped out of his hiding place and held up his staff, calling out the words to bring his creature back to where it belonged.

“Creature Recall!”

The large fish disappeared, Recalled to the place of magic. 

Clef watched as the girls spun around to face him, obviously startled by his unexpected appearance. He noticed that Setsuna, as the others had called her, had taken a loose stance and was ready for anything.

He introduced himself and explained why the girls were there, all the while keeping an eye on Setsuna. The small Master Mage was curious as to how she would take the news. He had a feeling he knew how the other three would react. The silver haired girl was the one that he hadn’t been able to predict at all.

As he had predicted, Hikaru quickly agreed to become a Magic Knight and was heartily rebuked by Umi for making such a hurried decision. Setsuna, who had stayed quiet for the whole conversation, quietly spoke up then and ended the brief but intense debate that was going on between the two girls.

“I’ll go with you, Hikaru.”

All of them stared at Setsuna, then Umi finally spoke up. She couldn’t believe that this girl was actually agreeing to this crazy scheme.

“Why would you want to do this? We don’t know if he’s telling the truth or if this is where we really are? He looks like a kid for crying out loud!”

Lavender eyes focused on him for a moment, and Clef could feel her probing his outermost thoughts. He didn’t resist, allowing her access. She answered Umi within a few moments, her soft voice holding a note of conviction in it.

“He’s telling the truth, Umi. I can see it in his eyes; he’s worried about his home and the princess.”

“I don’t understand, Setsuna. You seem like a sensible person. So why are you agreeing to this?”

Setsuna moved to face the beautiful scenery, her senses focused on something the other girls couldn’t hear or see. When she finally answered Umi’s question, her voice was almost too faint for them to hear.

“Something is really wrong here, Umi. The whole world is beautiful and outwardly peaceful, but there is a part of it screaming for help. Honestly, you guys can’t feel it?”

“No, I can’t,” Umi answered, shaking her head as she did so.

The other girls looked confused, but Clef moved closer to Setsuna. He knew what she was sensing and knew that it could be overpowering if one was not trained to block out the worst of it. Setsuna, like he and the others who had been trained in magic, was feeling the death tremors of Cephiro. The world was crumbling without the supporting prayers of its Pillar, and the master mage knew what the girl was going through. This had taken him a while to adjust to, if one could really adjust to the heart wrenching cries of the world around them.

Cephiro suddenly seemed to enhance all of Setsuna’s natural abilities, throwing her off balance, and Clef could see the color drain from her face. Her knees buckled under the strain, and he hurried to stand beside her. The other girls anxiously called her name, and he motioned for them to stay where they were.

“It’ll be all right in a little while, Setsuna. Just breathe deeply and try to relax. You’ll get used to this soon and be able to block some of it out so that it’s not so overwhelming to you.”

“This is a lot stronger than what I’m used to. I can’t seem to block it out as easily as I once could,” she rasped.

Her statement surprised him even though the Master Mage had expected it.

“You had this ability back on your home world?”

She nodded, looking up to see the concern in his blue eyes.

“You’ll be fine soon, Setsuna. Your defenses will adjust to this in time. Your abilities are close to what some people here have, and Cephiro seems to be able to enhance what talents you have. It’ll be all right in a while.”

To try and comfort her, Clef placed one hand gently on her shoulder and all the other girls could hear was a sharp intake of breath from him and a strangled sound from Setsuna as both of them froze, not making any noise or movement.

The two of them stood facing each other in a world of deep cerulean blue. The color passed both of them in ripples of deeper blue, but neither one paid attention to the changes in the scenery. Both of them were staring into each other’s eyes as if the other held the answer to all the questions the universe held.

~Where are we, Clef?~

The mage heard her words in his mind and responded in kind, wanting to keep her calm as well as himself. 

~I’m not sure, Setsuna. I’ve never had this happen before.~

Just as he finished answering her, Clef felt himself plummeting into a world of lavender. He could feel her startled thoughts as her memories opened up to him, unable to resist whatever force that was causing this. At the same time, he could feel her in his mind and knew that she was seeing his memories as well.

Emotions opened themselves up, and both were swept up in it. Clef could feel her fear and could sympathize with her. This was something he had never experienced before, and it was overwhelming to them both. The mage knew he had to comfort her and sent a reassuring thought to her.

Setsuna relaxed as a wave of warmth overtook her, wrapping around her with the comfort of a blanket. She allowed Clef’s thoughts, emotions, and memories to dance around her, showing her the depths of his heart and soul. She and the small Master Mage could see a strand of silver and lavender and another strand of blue and whitish lavender merge together, forming a thick cord that bound the two of them together. 

They finally came back to the real world with a reluctant sigh and stayed silent for a few moments as they thought about what had just happened.

Clef could feel her presence in his thoughts and immediately realized what had happened. A soul bond, the deepest level of commitment usually reserved for soulmates, had formed between him and Setsuna. The realization shook him to the core of his being. Now, after all this time of being alone, he had finally found the one that Fate had decreed should be his. And who was she? A child from another world, destined to fight the threat to Cephiro.

She was someone who would return to her world after all of this was over, never to return. How was he going to deal with this?

“Clef? Setsuna?”

The girls’ concerned voices shook him from his deep thoughts, and the small man knew he had to fulfill his mission. There was more that had to be done, and his time was short. He answered them, trying to redirect himself.

“We’re all right. I need to give you some magic and do something about that equipment of yours. I’ve no wish to see you go unprotected on this journey.”

Intent on doing just what he had said, Clef moved away from Setsuna, who slowly climbed to her feet. He could feel her confusion and tried to ignore the need to comfort her. There were more important things to focus on right now.

“Bestow Magic!”

A blinding light surrounded the girls and when it disappeared, all of the girls were clad in armor. Each piece of armor had a gem that corresponded with their inner magic. Hikaru’s was ruby, Umi’s was sapphire, and Fuu’s was an emerald. What was surprising to him was Setsuna’s armor. The white and silver armor had a diamond that gleamed brightly in the soft light. The clear gem was a warrior’s symbol for pure magic, a stone that hadn’t been seen in centuries. Clef had a suspicion that the power he had given the girls had recognized Setsuna’s abilities and had given her that symbol to honor those gifts.

Shrugging the thought off for the moment, Clef started to activate each girl’s magic powers, wanting to make sure that all of them would have the skills needed for their quest. He had just finished with Hikaru when something happened that startled the girls and discouraged him.

Hearing a disturbance behind him, the small mage turned and realized that his time was shorter than he had originally anticipated. He quickly Summoned another creature and gave the girls orders to find Presea and retrieve Mokona.

“Be careful, Magic Knights.”

The girls climbed aboard the creature, which promptly took off. After giving them his last instructions, Clef could see the look of concern in Setsuna’s lavender eyes and smiled reassuringly at her.

The girls had flown towards their destination for a while before being attacked by a dark haired sorceress. The silver haired girl was concerned that she was here, wondering if Clef was all right. She reached out with her thoughts to see if he was well as Hikaru stood up to face the woman.

“Flame Arrow!”

The sorceress screamed and disappeared, trying to escape the wave of fire that had come from the small reddish-pink haired girl. Hikaru sagged to her knees, somewhat drained from her spell. Umi and Fuu flocked to her side, bracing their new friend. 

Setsuna, however, was too distracted to fully take notice of what was going on around her. She could sense the mage, feeling his anxiety and then a surge of solid determination.

As Zagato’s spell hit him, the Master Mage knew that Setsuna could feel his pain as his body was turned to stone. He couldn’t react, couldn’t do much to help take the pain away from her. Clef couldn’t even cry out from the overwhelming torture. As the spell took full effect, the last sound he heard was heart wrenching and, in an odd way, it helped relieve some of the pressure that had been building within him. 

Setsuna’s scream of agony filled the azure skies of Cephiro, stunning birds from their nests and animals from their dens. 

A small blond haired girl looked up from her prayers, and her blue eyes filled with tears as the scream reached her. Being as powerful and wise as she was, she knew who the wail was for and her heart swelled with sorrow and sympathy. 

“Master Mage Clef. I see that your secret wish is on its way to being granted, and Destiny has now been set into motion. Oh my dearest friend, how I wish things could be simpler for you and her. I’m so sorry; please forgive me for this.”

Prayers were whispered for the Magic Knights, the afflicted mage, and the young girl who he was now bonded with.

“Setsuna! Are you all right?”

The silver haired teenager opened her eyes to find three girls hovering anxiously over her. She could see the concern in their eyes, but her thoughts were focused on one person.

“Clef.”

“What happened, Setsuna-san?”

Setsuna frowned, then blinked a few times as she tried to focus her thoughts. She could sense that Clef’s pain wasn’t as intense as it had been earlier, which to her was a good sign. The girl had to fight the urge to return to where he was, knowing that he would want her to continue on this quest to become a Magic Knight and save his world.

“Clef was attacked by Zagato, Fuu. He’ll be all right, I hope.”

Hikaru frowned, worried by what she had just been told. She wasn’t happy with the news and the idea they had left him behind to face such a powerful foe.

“Shouldn’t we go help him?”

Setsuna shook her head as she answered the reddish-pink haired girl. She had a feeling that she knew that Clef would be rather upset if they turned back to try and help him. Somehow, the teenager knew that the only way to help the Master Mage now was to find his attacker and to do that, they had to follow the small mage’s instructions.

“No, we have to find Presea to get our weapons and Mokona so we can become Magic Knights as quickly as we possibly can. He would want us to do that.”

There was some debate before other girls finally agreed and helped their companion to sit up. The others chattered about what they thought what Forest of Silence would be like, while the small girl sat quietly thinking about Clef.

I’ll become a Magic Knight, Clef, I promise. Then I’ll find a way to help you.

A surge of warmth flooded through her, which made her smile. The mage had heard her promise and was showing his faith in her. Somehow, she would persevere and help him break free from the curse that Zagato had placed upon him.

“Setsuna-chan?”

A soft worried voice broke into her thoughts, reminding her that she wasn’t alone. She gave the reddish-pink haired girl a small smile, hoping to relieve her concern.

“I’m all right, Hikaru.”

She scooted up to sit with her companions, knowing that the adventure was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note – And so ends the first story of “Book One of the Adventures of the Legendary Magic Knights” series. I know some might have issues with Umi not being Clef’s soul mate, but I have my theories on who she should be with. So I hope that all of you will realize that theory when I start to share it in the stories and come to agree with me on it. Please let me know what you thought of this tale and of Setsuna. See you next time! ~ Laran


End file.
